


Razor Rain

by WolfaMoon



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, E0107 Goodbye Blue Sky, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt Nolan, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if no one interfered when Sukar contacted the Arkfall? Why weren’t they stopped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor Rain

Razor Rain AU  
By Wolfa Moon  
S: What if no one interfered when Sukar contacted the Arkfall? Why weren’t they stopped?  
D: I own nothing.

//Razor Rain AU//

No one interfered with the signal. Sukar smiles at his Little Wolf. Then her smile falls. Something is wrong. They would have found the doctor by now. Nolan would have come after them. She looks at Sukar.   
“What is wrong Little Wolf?”  
“Nolan?”  
“Your human?” she nods.  
“I need to go.” She runs from her own kind. The power of Irzu guided her but now.  
Running she sees all the arc fragments that had come with the razor rain. People slowly making their way out. Running still she finds the hospital. Walking in Tommy blocked her path.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I am looking for Nolan.” Tommy doesn’t let her pass. Sure he has a thing for her but the way she has been acting toward her father.  
“Let her in,” the mayor spoke from behind the law keeper. Irisa moves around him to see the doctor’s patient.  
“What happened?” Stepping up to the bed.  
“He went looking for you in the razor rain,” Mayor Rosewater informed. Moving over she looks down at her human father. A piece had hit him in the chest, hitting a lung. Another piece impaled his leg and still there.  
“Why haven’t you taken it out yet?” The doctor snarled at her. Getting in close having Nolan’s body between them.  
“If I remove it without clamping off the artery he will bleed out and die. Why don’t you let me do my job while you go back to doing whatever it is you do when he is not protecting you.”   
Irisa stepped down at that. She knows Nolan cares for her a great deal. Yet recently it was on shaky ground. She would feel his eyes on her but by the time she looks toward him he is walking away.   
“What do you need?”  
“Little wolf,” Sukar had come in. Tommy stood on guard as the other Irathy walks in. she looks at him then back down. Nolan had come for her like he always does. She is strong on her own but stronger when she is with him. He comes to stand with her. “How is he?”  
The doctor glares at Sukar.  
“He’ll not be running any marathons anytime soon. Still unsure if I can save the lung or the leg.”  
“You will save him, all of him.” Irisa glared, threatened the alien doctor.  
“I am going to do my best. It is now up to him.”

Sukar had sat with her while the doctor worked to save Nolan  
“He cares for you a great deal.”  
“He’s my father.” Sukar smiles at her. She looks at him wondering when he jumped aboard the human train.  
“He is good to you.”  
“He saved me.”  
“He loves you.” True, she nods. “Let us pray for him.” the two kneel praying Irathian prayers for a human who doesn’t believe in their gods but believes in her.

//Razor Rain AU//

Yewll comes out to see them praying. The mayor is sitting in a chair. Going to her.  
“How is he?” Amanda asks. The Indogen clears her throat. Irisa runs over.  
“I was able to save the lung. But he will be acceptable to airborne pathogens for a while. Also no heavy exertion.”  
“And his leg?” Irisa ask. Legs are needed to survive or be left behind to die. She won’t leave him.  
“Repaired the artery. Returned blood flow. He’s gonna limp for a while but again no heavy exertion.” Yewll took the young alien in. She had seen the tension grow between the two but, “he’s been calling for you.” Irisa bristled at this. She could see the doctor biting on her words. Wanted the little alien to see her father is still there for her. Still needs her. “You can see him but only for a bit but then he needs to rest.”  
Irisa follows the doctor into a secluded area of the hospital. In his room there was a plastic tent around him. His lung had been injured and they are trying to limit infection.  
“Irisa,” Nolan groaned. She moves in reaching to touch his hand through the plastic.  
“I’m here.”  
“You safe?”  
“Better than you, you idiot.”  
“Had to,” make sure she was okay.  
“I am fine.” He nods slowly. He knew she would be fine but she was out in the razor rain. He will always protect her. He had to. Even with her pulling away from him.  
“Good, good,” he coughs, grimacing. It hurts to breath. She’s safe, concentrate on that. It burns. Everything feels aflame. It’s hot and so hard to breath. No I can’t, he thinks. He can’t let it take him. She’s here. She’s…  
Cool hands cascade upon his face. An angel’s voice calling him.  
“Nolan, shhh. I am here. We’re safe.” Then the added ever silent, “Dad.” His eyes open to see her colorful orbs staring into his. “I’m here.” They smile at one another. Then he closes his eyes. She’s really here.  
Yewll was pissed is an understatement. She was furious that his daughter broke the sterile field. Yet Nolan seemed to do better after the interaction. He smiled in his sleep. She visited him everyday till he could be moved. More like carried by Sukar out of her building. Screaming at them as they left for him to take it easy.  
Nolan didn’t know what to make being welcomed into the Spirit Riders camp. Some glared at him and spoke unkind but one snarl from his daughter set them straight. The head priestess sits by him most of the time.  
“You did good for a human.” He looks at elder. “Not many would keep another of another race. Let alone raise her as his daughter.”  
“Yeah did the best by human standards but I still failed.” The priestess sees the pain that is in his heart. His eyes roaming to his daughter joking and laughing with her own kind. “Maybe I should have let her go a long time ago. But I needed her more than she needs me.”  
“She needs you. She’ll need you for what is about to come.”  
“What’s about to come?” She smiles at him before getting up to leave him to his thoughts.  
Irisa comes over to him.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You sure?”  
“Just happy to be here.” She looks at him. There seems to be more. He smiles placing an arm around her pulling her in. “Thank you.” Irisa wonders what is going on inside his head. “Love you kiddo.”  
“You’re an idiot.” Same old same old. She hugs him tight but gentle. Life is good.

//Razor Rain AU//


End file.
